The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may net constitute prior art.
Multi-speed drills can include a transmission for transferring torque between a driven input member and an output spindle. The transmission can be a constant mesh parallel axis transmission including a low speed gear and a high speed gear. These transmissions can selectively couple the input member to the output through the low speed gear or the high speed gear. The transmission can include biasing members. Additionally, the transmission can include various components that ultimately must be supported at the interior end of the transmission.
Multi-speed drills can also include shifting mechanisms for shifting between the various modes of operation. For example, a shifting mechanism can operate to shift between the low speed gear and a high speed gear of a transmission. Like transmissions, such shifting mechanisms can include biasing members. Additionally, the shifting mechanisms can include various components that ultimately must be supported at the interior end of the transmission.